jo2fandomcom-20200214-history
Tool Manipulation Emote Battle Guide
Tool manipulators (TMs) are shinobi that specialize in the usage of tools. They represent a threat in ranged and close quarter combat as they have versatility and gadgets provide them an array of choices. Shinobi with this skillset won’t have a cooldown for ranged tools (Shuriken/Kunai) Tool Belt TMs will have a different equipment set than the ordinary Shinobi set: Academy student: * 2 Projectile tools. * 1 smoke bomb. Genin: * 5 Projectile tools. * 2 smoke bombs charges. * 1 paper bomb. Chuunin: * 7 projectile tools * 3 smoke bomb charges. * 2 paper bombs. Jounin: * 12 projectile tools * 4 smoke bomb charges. * 3 paper bombs. Fighting Style "Kigujutsu": '''This is the name of the fighting style that consist in the usage of '''non-conventional/special weapons, this differs from taijutsu, as moves from said ninja art cannot be made while performing Kigujutsu. Kigujutsu has its own set of moves, and it was developed to be mainly a situational combat style, so a weapon of choice may fit the user’s need or situation and be discarded shortly after. Weaponry: Kusarigama: A pair of chained Kama, the user will have a boost of +1 Taijutsu power +3 Taijutsu defense active points while wielding it. Effects: Chained: The target won’t be able to attack for a single turn. Passive “'A farmer’s weapon'” : Every “recovery” turn you recover +1 taijutsu defense more. Bow and arrows: Self explanatory, it will throw projectiles with an extra +2 tools boost but with an extra energy cost of 1 (it will still waste shuriken/kunai when arrows are used) It can reach a long range if the user has base taijutsu power 4. If unequipped, it needs to be equipped again as if it were a kigujutsu weapon, via unsealing, however ammunition entirely depends on the availability of Kunai/shuriken for balance purposes. If you engage in close combat fighting with it equipped, you will lack proper defenses with a penalty of +1 extra taijutsu power damage received per attack. Nunchaku: Two iron sticks held together by a chain, ideal for chain/combo burst attacks at close range. Passive “The dragon’s grace” : After every combo larger than 3 will get an extra nunchaku strike of a taijutsu power equivalent of 3 with the same speed of the last attack made. Taijutsu power +2 Taijutsu defense points +1 Kanabō: (Requires Taijutsu power 5 or above) nicknamed the oni’s weapon (Demons) by nobility all over the world (The reason was that most nobles had the upper hand with their effective armors until a wielder of a Kanabō entered the battle). This spiked heavy weapon delivers very strong attack but has a speed limitation due to its weight. Passive “'Devil’s advocate'” : If a strike with taijutsu power above 5 is effective against an armored opponent, their extra defense points provided by their armor will lowered by 2. Taijutsu power +2 Melee speed cannot be above 7 while using it. Triple bladed claw: A lightweight sharp clawed pair of gauntlets that you may wield to battle. Exchanges extra damage and speed for exposure. Melee speed +2 Taijutsu power +1 Energy cost for basic attacks -2 Base taijutsu defense -3 Bombs: Incendiary charge: -10 active taijutsu defense to the target -1 HP and a damage of -2 active taijutsu defense due to scorching damage the next turn. (All targets at close range will be affected). Firework rocket: -10 Active taijutsu defense, -5 melee speed next turn due to disorienting effects. It may be shot from a canon projectile with a speed (tools) stat boost of +3 or wrapped around the target. Tools Manipulation Techniques D-Rank Techniques: You’re getting started in the world of being a tools manipulator, you will begin developing certain abilities with the handling of shinobi tools and learning the kigujutsu close combat style. Your first weapons are the kusarigama and the bow and arrow. You may carry +2 shuriken/kunai of what your rank allows you to. Energy points reduction per tools hurled = 1 Blade Hurl technique: technique equips you with a weapon of choice automatically after casting it. The user unseals from a scroll a weapon of choice and an exact copy of it, the copy is quickly hurled at the enemy at high speed, however, if the enemy physically defends against it, it will explode in a concussive effect stunning him/her for the next turn. Tools stat will determine the speed and strength of the decoy, however, the launching motion will be enhanced by +3 Tools stat. Chakra cost medium - Can be done once every 5 turns. “Qi-bao” dash (Kusarigana) : range required The tools specialist hurls his/her chained weapon towards the enemy, with a tools 4 equivalent of damage/strength. No matter the outcome, the specialist will use the tool as an anchor to propel themselves to close quarter. If the target does not dodge the tool the user may begin immediately an offensive turn Energy cost 3 - Can be done every 3 turns C-Rank Techniques: Your ability increases, you experiment more into kugijutsu and unlock a new weapon upon your arsenal, the iron nunchaku. You unlock a new kind of explosive: Incendiary charge. You may carry +3 shuriken/kunai of what your rank allows you to. Energy points reduction per tools hurled = 2 Metal Flurry technique: The user waves a scroll in front of him/her, several chains will propel their way with a speed of tools 6, if the target won’t dodge them, they will be “chained” for a single turn. At the end of this, the option of equipping a new weapon is presented. She/he can stomp the scroll and a new Kigujutsu weapon will arise from it. Chakra cost High - Can be done every 12 turns. “Enter the dragon” Spin - Nunchaku: (Close range) The user spins around the chained weapon, hitting all enemies nearby with a taijutsu power strike of power 3, after this surprise move, the user will gain an extra offensive/defensive turn. Energy cost 3 - Can be done every 6 turns. B-Rank Techniques: You can consider yourself an specialist in the usage of tools, your knowledge in kugijutsu and the handling of weapons has increased considerably '' You may carry '+3 shuriken/kunai of what your rank allows you to'. You may carry '+1 paper bomb/explosive of what your rank allows you to'. You unlock a new Kugijutsu weapon, the '''Kanabo' a mace with a strong damage ratio and a speed limitation that will be quite effective when facing well armored enemies. You unlock a new kind of explosive, the firework. Fan of Kunai/needles technique: (requires tools stat of 8) A multi-target technique, the user will tie several Kunai with a cord or use an umbrella, whipping it/spinning it, the motion makes the Kunai/needles break the cord that anchors them and they will be shot directly at several targets (maximum 4) within the motion’s range / short range. Tools stat will determine the speed of the projectiles, their tools damage stat however will be of 8. This is a good technique for ranged combat that saves ammunition and exchanges useful energy for the tools specialist for a chakra expenditure. Chakra cost medium - can be done once every 13 turns. “Kami” judgement move - (Kusarigana): (Requires taijutsu defense 6 and melee speed 5) The user wraps the chain of his/her kusarigana around the target’s attacking limb his/her attack. This will lessen the total damage by half, provide +3 energy and begin an offensive turn immediately. Your taijutsu defense active points need to be 2 points higher than the target’s melee speed used for the attack to be interrupted. Can be done every 8 turns. “Nami” - (Nunchaku): (Requires taijutsu defense 5 and melee speed 7) The user swings their nunchaku with grace and deflects tools projectiles back at the target. This will also grant an extra offensive turn to the user. Your taijutsu defense active points need to be 3 points higher than the tools stat used for the attack. Can be done every 3 turns - energy cost 3. A-Rank Techniques: You are now a professional in the usage of tools and kigujutsu. You may carry +5 shuriken/kunai of what your rank allows you to. You unlock a new weapon, the triple bladed claw, a lightweight extra sharp gauntlet weapon. energy points reduction per tools hurled = 3 Twin Rising Dragons: The user jumps in the air with a spinning motion while holding two unfolded scrolls, once he/she reaches certain height, he/she will throw a smoke bomb in the area of an specific target and unleash a wave of Kunai upon the target, if the target or anyone nearby does not possess any active dojutsu, they will be unable do avoid the barrage of 7 tools stat kunai. the second turn the smoke will dissipate and the user will throw a barrage of explosive Kunai to finish off the technique, they will have a base damage of tools 6 + a normal explosive effect. The user will be protected during this barrage by shields that equate to taijutsu/ninjutsu defense with their tools stat. After this technique is used, the user can equip any kigujutsu weapon and they will get +8 shuriken/kunai ammo. Chakra cost: high can be used once every 15 turns. Bear stance: stab and drag (Sharp claws): (Requires taijutsu power 6) the user using their sharp claw weapons, attempts to stab the target with both of them on the chest area. If successful, they will pin down the target and allow themselves to have an extra offensive turn, however, they will automatically unequip the claws. The stab will cause a -1 HP damage and the power delivered on the first stab impact would be of taijutsu power 5. The target won’t be able to attack on the next turn. Requires the target to have 5 or less taijutsu active taijutsu defense points than your base taijutsu power. Energy cost 4 - can be done every 16 turns. S-Rank Techniques: You are a master of tools and kigujutsu. You may carry +8 shuriken/kunai of what your rank allows you to. You are able do fusion bow and arrow and ninjutsu into a single art, Kyūjutsu. Exploding dragon technique: You managed to seal a powerful projectile explosion inside of a scroll thanks to your expanded knowledge in fuinjutsu. You will open a scroll and aim it at the target/targets to 4, the speed of the dragon projectile will be determined by your tools speed it’s power would be determined by your tools stat but it would be transformed into ninjutsu power. The targets need to be at least a medium range close to each other. They will suffer a scorching damage of 3 Ninjutsu power due to exposure to the flames the next turn and a stun ( - 4 melee speed -5 Taijutsu defense base) Chakra cost : Very high - Can be done every 20 turns. Disarm (Sharp claws): If a kenjutsu and/or Kigujutsu user is the target, on your defensive turn you may attempt this kind of disarm. Their weapon will be taken away from them and thrown away to a medium range, the target would need to move to a medium range and spend a defensive turn on equipping the weapon again, in the case of Kigujutsu, the weapon cannot be equipped again (Unless twin dragons technique was made by this character in the last 4 turns). Your base taijutsu power needs to be higher by 4 points than your enemy’s and your melee speed higher by 2 points than the attack that wants to be countered. Energy cost 4 - Can be done every 10 turns Kyūjutsu: this ancient art allows the user to infuse chakra on their arrow to improve it’s damage in a concussive violent release (Similar to the vacuum/airpalm effect). This adds to every arrow shot with this art a chakra cost of medium and 4 extra ninjutsu power damage upon impact. If the target decides to defend against it, he/she will be stunned (-3 melee speed and -3 Base taijutsu defense only for the next turn) can only shoot 3 enhanced arrows, once used, you will have to wait 6 turns to use another Kyujutsu arrow